Capeside Summer
by djforalways
Summary: The summer after season 5, everyone is staying in Capeside, things are bound to get interesting. DJoey and a little PAudrey


Capeside Summer  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these. I own nothing, it's fairly obvious. Coupling: Dawson and Joey, of course, and Pacey and Audrey. Rating: I'm dreadful with ratings. PG 13? Possibly, maybe it'll escalate. Maybe it's below that, I don't know. Note: This takes place in season five, after the finale. Some things haven't happened, you'll catch the drift of things fairly shortly I think. Everyone's in Capeside for the summer, except Dawson. Pacey's staying on his boat, Audrey and Joey have an apartment, and Jack and Jen are staying in Dawson's mom's guest bedroom. I've never written in this format, so it's a bit odd, and off. That's about it.  
  
"Ugh! Joey, hon, you're assistance is requested over here!" Audrey yelled to her roommate, Joey, who was enthralled in her book on her bed. She didn't notice, figures. "Hello? Joey, earth to Joey!" she called out impatiently. Joey had been... a little out there lately. They had just moved from their Boston dorm to a Capeside apartment for the summer. As far as Audrey could tell, this place was no better. It was basically a one room, with only a bathroom. It was all a little too familiar.  
  
Joey snapped to attention, clamping her book shut. Audrey was at the stove, attempting to make lunch. Joey had to roll her eyes and laugh, to see Audrey doing household chores was quite entertaining. "Audrey, it's macaroni and cheese!" she exclaimed, making the 10 foot trek from the 'bedroom' to the 'kitchen.' "My nephew could probably make this stuff!" she laughed, and pushed a frustrated Audrey aside.  
  
"Whatever, this whole cooking thing's not my scene." Audrey said, pulling up a chair at their table.  
  
"And what about when you get your own place, and you don't have me around?" Joey inquired. She feared for Audrey, it would be a rough transition the day that she began life on her own.  
  
"Pacey, duh! Like he'd let me starve." Audrey tossed out. Pacey... her boyfriend. She loved him, a lot. Scary thing it was. Even scarier, he loved her, too. She'd never done that kind of thing. The whole serious deal. She'd always been carefree, jumping from one guy to the next, always making sure to have a good time along the way. But she cared about Pacey, he was the one stable thing in her life. He was her 'Dawson.' She chuckled at that thought. Dawson and Joey, the two most oblivious people in the universe. They both wanted each other, it was glaringly obvious. They just needed to go for it, take control. But Dawson went off to LA for the summer, and Joey was here in Capeside. Audrey never quite knew what happened between them that night, their last one together. She could imagine, but she wanted to know the real story.  
  
Joey stared at Audrey, confused at what she found so funny. "What?" "Oh, nothing, just thinking." Joey didn't even want to know what about. Undoubtedly Pacey, they were definitely in love, so happy it made Joey want to cry. When was the last time she had that? With Pacey, one would assume. But no, not quite. There was a lot more to the story then met the eye. It was someone else. Sure, she'd loved Pacey, a great deal. She had some great memories, it was a nice period, for the most part. But there had been others after that. Charlie, he was... interesting. Not her type at all, just a fun little fling, she supposed. But she wasn't like that, not that type of girl. She'd take a meaningful relationship over that any day. Then there was Wilder, mainly just a little crush. That's the best she could come up with. But there was one more, one that only she knew about. Well, only her and him. She smiled to herself at the thought of it.  
  
Audrey saw that sneaky little smile on Joey's face, and noted to pay close attention to her, something was up. "Oh, nothing. Food almost done? I'm starving. Plus, we're meeting Jen, Pacey, and Jack at the beach in 15." She hated to admit it, but she liked Capeside, she was becoming very fond of the small town. It had some unknown charm.  
  
"Yep, just hold on one sec. We really shouldn't swim right after eating, you know." Joey said in what Audrey thought was a motherly tone. "Okay, mommy. Will you remember to bring the sun block, and make sure to put some on my nose as well?" Audrey jokingly said as Joey dished out some macaroni, and set out two disposable bowls for both of them. "I should bring sunscreen, now that you mention it..." Audrey laughed, Joey was so responsible, and she sort of needed someone like that, though she hated to admit it. They were so different that they worked. Joey helped Audrey, and watched out for her. Audrey showed Joey to loosen up, and was always there to talk to. She fit into their group so nicely, it seemed as if they'd known her for all their lives. Just a few months ago, Joey couldn't imagine them being civil to one another, let alone becoming friends. It was funny how things worked, Joey was certain she'd never quite figure that out. All she knew was that it'd been a long, hard year, and she needed to welcome this newfound peace, and just be glad it was done.  
  
***  
  
The normally vacant beach was overflowing with bodies, beach balls, and the screams of bratty kids. Ah, sounds great, doesn't it? But Jen didn't mind one bit, she kind of loved it. Of course they all whined, it was all a part of things. But to her, nothing sounded better than her closest friends gathered together at the beach, towels spread into a circle, boombox blaring some cheesy 80's Madonna song, sun shining down on them. Yep, sounded good to her. Of course some people were missing. Joey and Audrey, for starters, they should've been there awhile ago. But Jen knew how Audrey was, they all did. She probably was still contemplating which bathing suit to wear, after trying on dozens already, while Joey stomped her foot impatiently, urging her to hurry up. Jen could picture it so clearly, she had to laugh. "What's funny?" Pacey asked, lying next to her, paging through one of the many magazines Jen had brought along. "Nothing, I can just totally picture Audrey being slow as ever, and Joey getting ticked off." Jen replied. Jack laughed, "As always." Pacey just shrugged at them, whatever. "Hey, atleast she always looks good. Has to dress up for me, you know." he shot at them, grinning. "And why is that, you just want the clothes to come off anyways!" Jen retorted, which earned a hearty laughter from Jack, and someone else, an unfamiliar voice, causing Jen to turn around, leaving her face to face with none other than Dawson Leery.  
  
"Dawson!" she shrieked, jumping up and giving him a tight embrace, before pointing where he should lay out his towel and then she got back on her own. "Dawson, dude, why didn't you tell me you were coming back? You're supposed to be in LA!" Pacey exclaimed, shocked at his best friends presence. Dawson shrugged, taking off his red T-shirt, and laying on the towel. "I figured there were better ways to spend a summer. Thanks for the enthusiasm, though, Pace." Pacey shook his head, and laughed. "No prob, D."  
  
Meanwhile Joey and Audrey were making their way down the beach. Audrey was looking fabulous as usual in a white bikini, her and Jen had bought matching ones a few weeks back. Very simple, elegant, extremely Audrey. Joey was wearing a red bikini, not too revealing, Audrey thought it was 'soooo you.' Audrey's feet were beginning to hurt like crazy, due to her dancing in those ridiculous heels Joey tried to convince her not to wear. "Doesn't it seem like the walk gets longer every time?" she whined. She was right, Joey had to admit, it was a long walk to the corner of the beach that the group had claimed as their own. "Look, we're here already." Joey pointed the group out and smiled. There was Jen, dancing around to a prerecorded mix they always brought along. Jack was teasing her, as always. Pacey was focused on Audrey who was sauntering towards him. Dawson-wait, Dawson? Dawson was in LA! But her eyes argued that. There he was, hott as ever, looking up casually and smiling.  
  
Man, she looked better than he'd remembered. But she was Joey, she could be wearing a trash bag and still look gorgeous. His Joey. He wasn't the possessive type, but she was 'his Joey.' It was just common knowledge around here. Her skin had an olive glow, hair was highlighted from the sun, her legs exposed, showing off the work of her morning runs. He wasn't supposed to notice this stuff. He was her friend, they'd agreed that what they had was just... well, they didn't know, not quite. All they did know is that it wasn't like that, and they couldn't lie to themselves. They weren't just 'friends'. Not when he'd come into town for the weekend without telling anyone, and she'd sneak over to his motel room, saying that she was working late. Yeah right. Not a convincing line, but the usually very on the ball group had bought it. Or else he'd go to the dorm, Audrey was out a lot, being otherwise engaged with Pacey. And this worked for them both, or atleast seemed to. But Dawson didn't want this, he wanted it to be official, he wanted to scream from the rooftops that he was in love with Joey Potter, he wanted them to be together, boyfriend and girlfriend. But he couldn't tell her, he didn't want to wreck things. Or could he?  
  
Wow. That's the one word Joey could muster up at the sight of Dawson. Her best friend, the boy down the creek, secret lover, ex-boyfriend, soul mate? But the way she thought of him was definitely not the way she thought of her other male friends. Pacey and Jack taking on the role of Dawson in her dreams, whenever her mind wandered... ew! Sure, she'd slept with Pacey, but anymore, she couldn't picture him as nothing more than a good friend. But she thought of Dawson as a good friend, didn't she? Things are always so complicated, always have been. Dawson and Joey, those two words belonged together, were synonymous for both of them. When they were together nothing mattered but them, it was magically uncomplicated. But the emotion, it scared her. A lot. Was she ready for this? Joey took a deep breath, and smiled, fully aware of the answer to that question.  
  
"Hi." Joey finally managed to say after the extended awkward silence that managed to get everyone's attention. "I thought you were-" she began, but was interrupted. "I know, I just thought I'd come here, hang out with you guys. Hey, you want to take a walk? You know, talk?" he asked her, amazed at the courage he'd accumulated. Joey just smiled and nodded. "I'd like that" she said shyly, and took his hand as they began to venture down the long stretch of sand.  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting, but Dawson and Joey didn't seem to notice, if they did, they didn't care. They'd wandered to a secluded spot, and sat on the rocks, watching the tide crash against the beach. For awhile they just talked, but then instinct cut in, and heart won the battle over head. They'd begun kissing, they could no longer talk, there was nothing to analyze, all they knew was something here was right. 


End file.
